Never Changing Love
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Lissa decides she doesn't want Rose as her Guardian. Lissa thinks Rose wants Christian after Rose comforts him. Lissa breaks the bond. Dimitri is with Tasha. Can Adrian heal her broken heart? Can he convince her family and his that their feelings will never change? Adrian/Rose, Christian/OC, Eddie/Mia
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

**Author's Note 2: I have surgery coming up. I will be out of commission for a bit.**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Lissa decides she doesn't want Rose as her Guardian. Lissa thinks Rose wants Christian after Rose comforts him. Lissa breaks the bond. Dimitri is with Tasha. Can Adrian heal her broken heart? Can he convince her family and his that their feelings will never change?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1.<strong>

Rose woke up early and headed for practice. It was a month before trials. She wanted to be good. Even if she knew she was the best with the training she did while away. Before heading to practice there was a letter under her door. Curious she picked it up.

_My Dearest Little Dhampir,_

_You asked for this essay. I want you to know my heart is always yours. No matter what. If you decide to date me or decide to ignore me. Here is a list of promises I will keep to you._

_1. I will be faithful to you to the end of days_

_2. I will stop drinking_

_3. I will stop smoking (I know how much you hate it)_

_4. I will stop using drugs_

_5. I promise to always be there when you need me_

_6. I will defend our relationship to the very end even from my own family (That I WILL take you to meet)_

_7. I will be your rock if you need one_

_8. I will protect you to my dying breath._

_9. I want to grow old with you. Us Together. Have a family. Anything your heart desires_

_10. I promise to help you with the darkness from Lissa. To help that now here is a ring it is charmed with spirit to block darkness. Please wear it if you accept my dating proposal it is a promise ring._

_I love you Little Dhampir whatever you choose._

_My love always_

_Adrian Ivashkov_

Rose was shocked he actually wrote the essay. Before she went to Turkey to see her Father. Adrian had asked to date her. She had given him an essay she thought he will never do. Rose looks at the clock and jumps she was late for practice. She puts the essay and the ring and her pocket. She would think about everything later.

Rose got to the gym and Alberta was waiting.

"Where is Dimitri?" Rose asks

"I am sorry Rose he left to Guard Tasha Ozera", Alberta says with sympathy

"Did he leave anything for me?" Rose asks

"No. Again I am sorry Rose. Do you want to cancel practice?" Alberta asks

"No. I will train", Rose says

Rose had to admit Dimitri leaving really didn't bother her like she thought it would. The thought of Dimitri didn't make her blush anymore. But Adrian did. She knew as she practiced that she was going to give Adrian a shot. So straight after practice she put the ring on her finger and felt the darkness leave her. God bless Adrian.

"Rose can we talk?" Christian asks

"What's up flamers?" Rose asks

"Lissa doesn't want children. I…I want children I always wanted a little girl or boy. But Lissa said she probably never will", Christian says

Rose hugs Christian.

"Everything will be alright. Give it a shot. I will talk to her…"

"ROSE! How could you be with MY boyfriend! He is MINE", Lissa says storming towards Rose and Christian

"I wasn…", Rose starts

"It sure as hell didn't look like it. You know what I am fed up with this crap from you. I will request a different Guardian. You can't be trusted. You will run off with MY boyfriend if given the chance. So I am not your friend anymore! You probably slept with everyone in Russia and were their bloodwhore" Lissa says storming off

"I will go after her and try and calm her down will you be ok Rose?" Christian asks as the whispers start about Rose

"Go Christian. I have her", Adrian says his arms going around Rose's waist

Rose had felt the bond snap when Lissa said those things. Lissa had put a lot of effort into getting rid of her. Rose was in shock. How could Lissa do that? Rose felt herself being led away by comforting arms. Till she was back in her room. Tears began to fall and Adrian pulled her to his chest and let her cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Adrian asks as Rose calms down

"Why aren't you mad?" Rose asks

"I saw you wearing the ring I gave you. I knew you wouldn't have done anything with Christian. He is like a brother isn't he?" Adrian asks

"Yes he is. He wanted advice and I gave it to him. Adrian I don't think I want to stay here any longer", Rose says even startling herself

"You don't want to become a Guardian?" Adrian asks

"Not as much as before. I can graduate at any time. I took classes in Turkey. That was what I was doing I was visiting family", Rose says

"I believe you. Do you really want to leave? I will follow you everywhere and anywhere", Adrian says

"I do. People will not be kind to me here. Adrian did you see Lissa and mines bond break?" Rose asks

"Yes I did. She put everything behind it", Adrian says being honest

"Adrian I want to tell you something", Rose says biting her lip

"What Little Dhampir?" Adrian asks

"I left for Turkey to clear my head and figure out who I love. Dimitri or You. I realised in Turkey with my families help that Dimitri was no good for me. He proved that by leaving without telling me. I love you Adrian to be honest since I first met you at the ski lodge", Rose confesses, "I knew I would put your life before Lissa's if I had too"

"Can I kiss you?" Adrian asks

Rose nods as Adrian leans in and their lips met. It felt like fire running through their bodies. Gold and silver wrapped themselves around them.

"What was that?" Rose asks breathlessly

"I think our souls just clicked. When I see your aura it has specks of mine in it", Adrian says

"I see a colour around you", Rose says slowly

"You do? I thought the gold in your aura now was mine. But it's YOU. You must have got some of my spirit power. I feel stronger. You must have got some spirit", Adrian says

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rose untangles herself from Adrian and opens the door to find Christian.

"It is over between Lissa and I. I can't take anymore of this Rose", Christian says

"Come in", Rose says

"Hey Adrian", Christian says dully taking a seat

Rose was leaving the door open which Adrian and Christian found strange to Eddie with Mia showed up and hugged Rose.

"Just heard. I could kill her sis", Eddie says

"Don't come in. It looks like we need to have a talk with everyone", Rose says shutting the door

"Sis?" Christian and Mia asks

"Yeh. Um. Eddie is one of my quadruplets. He was adopted. But we always knew the connection", Rose says, "Eddie is one of my brothers"

"I thought you were an only child", Adrian says

"No. I only found out recently about my other brothers and sisters. But I always knew Eddie is my brother. I went to Turkey to get to know my family. Eddie stayed but had visited once", Rose explains, "Are you mad at me?"

"Little Dhampir I could never be mad at you. You are just figuring things out. I will be with you through everything", Adrian says wrapping his fingers around Rose's

"So you want to leave?" Eddie says

"Yes", Rose says, "By the way Mia, Christian, Adrian we can read each others thoughts. He heard me say that to you Adrian"

"Can I leave with you?" Christian asks

"Don't you want to graduate?" Rose asks

"I never really did. So are we leaving?" Christian asks

"I go where my sister goes", Eddie says, "Mia do you want to come?"

"I will follow you. I love you", Mia says kissing Eddie

"I go were my Rose goes", Adrian says planting a kiss to Rose's temple

"Eddie we can take Adrian, Mia and Christian to Turkey. Dad will welcome us. I will call Dad", Rose says pulling out her phone

After several minutes Rose hangs up with a smile on her face.

"He said yes. We better pack. He is sending the Mazur family jet to us. It was in America anyway. So it will be ready to leave within the hour", Rose says

"Well we will hurry to pack", Adrian says kissing Rose's lips

"Adrian a word", Eddie says dragging him out Adrian had a look of terror on his face

"Don't worry he won't kill you", Rose calls smiling

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

><p>Rose packs the last of her stuff. Including her hidden silver stake that her Dad bought her. She leaves all the stuff Lissa bought her. Lissa could have them back. After what she said Rose was not going to forgive her. If Lissa truly had been a good friend she would have known Rose was struggling with all the bloodwhore rumours going around and the rumour she slept with every boy in the school. The truth was she never had sex before she was saving her virginity for her special someone that now would be Adrian.<p>

She looked around her dorm to see if she had left anything. Arms wrap around her waist.  
>"I take it Eddie let you live?" Rose asks smiling<p>

"Yes he did. After a few words about not hurting you", Adrian says kissing her

"Have you got your stuff?" Rose asks

"Yep. In the suitcase outside. Are you ready Little Dhampir?" Adrian asks

"Yes I am", Rose says meaning every word

"Rose we are ready", Eddie says Mia next to him

Christian turned up a minute later.

"Rose I have been informed that you all will be leaving", Alberta says meeting them outside Rose's dorm

"Yes we are", Rose says

"You are all 18 and over so I can't stop you. But I can give you all a safe ride to the airport", Alberta says

"Thank you", Rose says

Christian, Eddie and Adrian take their bags and Adrian carries Rose's bags and Eddie's Mia's. Alberta drives them to the airport to a jet that was waiting. Guardian's come and take everyone's bags.

"I guess this is goodbye", Alberta says

"Yes. But I will invite you to come and visit when you want. I will give you the address. But don't tell anyone I gave it to you", Rose says writing down the address and handing to Alberta, "If you ever get tired of the Academy my father will be willing to add you as a guardian"

"I will keep that in mind. Goodbye for now Rose", Alberta hugs Rose

"Bye Alberta", Rose says

Christian, Eddie, Mia and Adrian say goodbye and follow Rose up the stairs of the plane.

"Lady Mazur, Lord Mazur", the flight attended says

"Mila", Eddie says

"Mila. Is everything ready?" Rose asks

"Yes. Go on everyone take your seats", Mila says

"Did she just call you and Eddie Lady and Lord?" Christian asks

"Yeh. You will have to get used to that", Rose says

"Wow look at this plane", Mia says

The plane was cream with red seats that looked very comfy. The chairs even reclined.

"Everyone please take your seats are flight time to Turkey is 11 hours", Mila says

Rose takes Adrian's hand and pulls him to a pair of chairs at the back. Eddie and Mia stay at the front and Christian takes a seat in the middle looking like he might sleep the whole flight.

"I think this jet is better than the Royal Jet", Adrian says sitting down next to Rose and pulling her to his chest

"Yeh. My Dad likes expensive things. Mazur is one of the richest Moroi/Dhampir Royals around. But they keep it a secret. Not even Janine knows", Rose says

"You don't like your mother", Adrian says

"Not really. She left Dad when she was pregnant and had us dropped us off at various places. THEN told him. Dad was drunk the night he slept with her and she him. He would have never done it otherwise. But he doesn't regret having us. That's why I hate drinking", Rose says

"I WILL keep my promise. I will not drink. I now know how much that means to you and I will not do it", Adrian says kissing her temple

"Thank you. Everyone thinks Janine is great well as I told you she is not", Rose says, "She NEVER wanted children and sees very little of us. You saw her at the Academy. She wanted nothing but to show me up. I wish people could see the real Janine Hathaway"

"I see the real her. I never spoke it to your face. But I have to say her aura didn't really have any love in it", Adrian admits

"Well that doesn't bother me I have a mother. She is my Dad's wife and has always been a better mum. I call her Mum. She was there when I cried. And she was there to help me chose who to be with", Rose says, "Mum has ties to the Belikov family. You will find out when we get there. She never pressured me to go with Dimitri she told me to follow my heart like she did with Dad"

"Is your Mum a Dhampir or Moroi?" Adrian asks

"Dhampir. Dad is not a royal who is prejudice", Rose says

"Neither is my Mum or Dad or Siblings. So when you met them they WILL be happy for us", Adrian says, "My Great-Aunt on the other hand will not like it. But I don't care. She can try and split us up all she wants it will NEVER work. Because I love you with all my heart and soul"

Adrian gives her a deep kiss telling her how much she meant to him.

"I love you too Adrian. With ALL my heart", Rose says, "It was never really any contest but after that compulsion used on Dimitri and me I was confused"

"I understand Little Dhampir. I will NEVER use compulsion on you. I swear", Adrian says

"Thank you Adrian. Can you tell me more about auras?" Rose asks

"Sure. Deep Red is Grounded, realistic, active, strong will-power, survival-oriented. Muddied red: is Anger. Clear red: Powerful, energetic, competitive, sexual, and passionate. Pink-bright and light: Loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion; new or revieved romantic relationship. Dark and murky pink: Immature and/or dishonest nature. Orange Red: Confidence, creative power. Fire Red is the aura of a Fire User. Light or pale yellow: Emerging psychic and spiritual awareness; optimism and hopefulness; positive excitement about new ideas. Bright lemon-yellow: Struggling to maintain power and control in a personal or business relationship; fear of losing control, prestige, respect, and/or power. Clear gold metallic, shiny and bright: Spiritual energy and power activated and awakened; an inspired person it is also the aura of a spirit user. Dark Brown fatigued or stressed. Bright emerald green: A healer, also a love-centred person. Yellow-Green: Creative with heart, communicative. Dark or muddy forest green: Jealousy, resentment. Pure green is a mark of an Earth User. Turquoise: Sensitive, compassionate, healer. Soft blue: Peacefulness, clarity and communication; truthful; intuitive. Bright royal blue: Clairvoyant; highly spiritual nature; generous; on the right path; new opportunities are coming. Light Blue is a Water user. Dark or muddy blue: Fear of the future; fear of self-expression; fear of facing or speaking the truth. Lavender is an Air User. White sparkles or flashes of white light can indicate that the person is pregnant or will be soon. Black Aura is Shadow-Kissed, Illness, grief and un-forgiveness. That is basically all of them. They will blend together. People have more than one aura", Adrian explains

"What do you see in mine?" Rose asks

"Black outline for being shadow-kissed, gold for spirit user, and Bright Pink mixed with yellow it is unlike anything I have ever seen", Adrian replies

"So the gold means we are linked by spirit?" Rose asks

"Yes as in soul mates that's what that light was I think. It connected us. You got the power of spirit and I got some of the Dhampir strength", Adrian says

"You are going to help me with Spirit?" Rose asks

"I will. Promise. My Rose, My Little Dhampir I promise now sleep. I will see you in your dreams", Adrian says

Rose falls asleep and appears on a beach. Adrian was smiling at her.

"Want to go for a swim? As a date" Adrian asks

"Yes. I love the water. My father took us to a beach in Australia and I loved it. This looks like it. Coming in with me?" Rose asks

"Do you even have to ask?" Adrian says taking her hand and they go into the water

Adrian picks her up and kisses her. She kisses back. A wave came and knocked them over. Laughing they get up. After playing in the water Adrian changes the scene to a star light sky. The lay in each others arms. Rose had told him what it had been like on the run with Lissa and Lissa's betrayal. Adrian said if anyone hurt her again HE would deal with it. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his Rose.

"Your MY Adrian", Rose says snuggling up to him

"And your My Rose, My little Dhampir", Adrian says kissing her and holding her tight

In the dream they both fall asleep. Dreaming of all the things yet to come and will hopefully will be…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

><p>"Everyone put your seatbelts on we are about to land", Mila says<p>

Rose had changed outfit an hour ago. Adrian thought she looked amazing. He held her hand as they land. They had a good time to talk while on the plane. She had gotten a bit more control over her Spirit power. She could definably see auras what else they didn't know.

They touch down in Istanbul and make their way off the plane to a limo that was wanting for them with a team of Guardians.

"Lady Mazur, Lord Mazur", a Guardian says

"Guardian Rigbees", Rose says, "These are Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Christian Ozera"

"And Mia Rinaldi", Eddie finishes

"Welcome all. Now get in the car and we will drive you to the Mazur Estate", Guardian Rigbees says

Eddie goes in first with Mia, then Christian and then Adrian and Rose.

"Leather seats", Christian says

"Dad likes the finer things", Rose says settling into Adrian's arms as they drive

"Does he ever. And he spoils you rotten", Eddie says with a smirk

Rose pokes her tongue out, "So what?"

"Your spoilt Rose. But at least you don't act on it", Eddie says with a chuckle

"Thanks Eddie", Rose says, "So how did you all enjoy the flight?"  
>"It was great. Never been on a jet like that before", Christian says<p>

"Trust me Dad has bigger to fit our family. I got to say you are all under prepared to meet them", Rose says

"I agree", Eddie says

Rose thinks for a minute before turning to the driver and speaking in Turkish that shocked everyone but Eddie who joins in. The Driver and Guardian Rigbees nod and the car turns.

"Where are we going?" Mia asks

"To a mall. You are all getting some new clothes on my Dad's credit card", Rose says holding it out

"When did you learn to speak Turkish?" Adrian asks curious

"On my last trip here. Turns out I have a knack for picking up languages. I also know Russian, Danish and French", Rose says

They pull up at the mall and Adrian wanted to talk to Eddie for a minute they talk in hushed whisperers.

"Guardian Jamson. Will you come with Adrian and Me?" Eddie asks a Guardian

"We are splitting up?" Rose asks

"Take Mia and Fireball somewhere we will meet you in a minute My Little Dhampir", Adrian says kissing her

"Ok. Take good care of them Guardian Jamson", Rose says

"I will Lady Mazur", Guardian Jamson says

"Ok Mia, Flamers this way", Rose says leading them into the mall

That's when Christian's phone goes off and Christian's expression darkens. He sets it on fire without anyone looking and tossed it into the bin.

"It was Vasilisa", Christian says darkly

"I will throw mine out that she has the number too. But I have two phones", Rose says tossing one and pulling another from her pocket, "It is the iPhone 5. Dad bought it for me. I will buy you all new phones"

They go to a cell phone call Rose does the talking because the assistant was talking in Turkish. She soon hands Christian and Mia an iPhone 5. And takes one other for Adrian. They then go clothes shopping where Eddie and Adrian meet them looking quite proud of themselves. Rose and Mia tried getting them to tell them what they had been doing but they wouldn't saying it was a surprise. After everything was done they eat and go back to the limo.

"Here is a new iPhone for you Adrian. It can't be traced. Dad likes it that way. It can only be traced by him. So you can tell your family where you are. Christian already got a call from Vasilisa. He burned his phone so I bought you all new ones", Rose says handing over the iPhone to Adrian who kisses her

"I love you", Adrian says

"I love you too. Now call your family", Rose says

Adrian dials his home number in Greece.

"Hello?" a woman answers

"Mum it's me Adrian", Adrian says

"Adrian how are you my son? We haven't heard from you in a while and your Great Aunt is looking for you", his mother says

"Don't tell her anything. She doesn't need to know Mum. You know the woman I am in love with?" Adrian asks

"Yes?" his mother asks

"Well I am going to meet her family we should be there in…", Adrian looks at Rose

"20 minutes", Rose says

"20 minutes. Please don't tell Tatiana or give her this number. I want some private time only with my ONLY true love Rose", Adrian says

"Oh Adrian I have never heard you so in love. Of course I will keep it a secret but you must promise to come to the house with her. Your sisters and brothers will like to meet her same with your Father", his mother says

"I will talk about it with her. Bye Mum", Adrian says

"Bye My Adrian", his mother says

"Well?" Rose asks

"They want to meet you", Adrian says

"Where do they live?" Rose asks

"Greece. Athens to be exact. Now Little Dhampir will you tell us what to expect?" Adrian asks

"Oh no. This time Eddie and I will shock the lot of you", Rose says smiling

"Eddie come on", Adrian says

"No way am I getting on my sisters bad side. You will just have to wait. We will be there in a minute", Eddie says

"Adrian I love you no matter what my family says", Rose says kissing him

"I love you too. Well I am going to meet the love of my life's parents. I shouldn't be nervous", Adrian says

Causing Rose and Eddie to laugh.

"You should be very, very nervous", Eddie says, "If you are the one dating one of his daughters"

"Don't worry Adrian I will protect you", Rose says kissing him

"Aren't I the one meant to be doing that?" Adrian asks with a smile

"Maybe. But not from my family. That is MY job", Rose says

"We are approaching the estate", Guardian Rigsbee says

"Look out the window", Rose says to everyone

They were approaching a mansion. It was fenced and they could see the wards around it. It easterly had 4 maybe 5 floors.

"That really is your house?" Christian asks

"Yep", Rose says as they pull up, "Ok everyone out"

Everyone follows Rose out eight dogs come running but Rose barks a command in Turkish and they settle down. That's when a cute pure white dog comes running to Rose. And Jumps on her legs wanting a pat.

"Hey girl. Miss me?" Rose asks patting the dog who seemed very excited to actually see her

"What's the dogs name?" Adrian asks never seeing Rose affectionate with animals before

"Her name is Bell she is a Japanese Spitz. She had hair and not fur. She is really smart. Dad said it was bad me not having a pet as a child so he took me to a pet shop she caught my attention. It was love at first sight", Rose says patting Bell, "Bell this is Adrian"

Bell sniffs at Adrian and barks happily. Adrian smiles and pats Bell gently.

"She really is a good dog. Beautiful too. But not as much as you", Adrian says to Rose

"Oh please", Christian says

"What are the other dogs?" Mia asks

"They are Siberian Huskies. The black one is the Alpha. For the others but Dad and the rest of us are a little bit over Alpha. They know the order. They have puppies around the back I will show you them later", Rose says, "Maybe Mia one of them will take a liking to you and you will get your own puppy"

"I would love that. Thank you Rose", Mia says

"Your welcome. Come on. Lets go inside most of the family will be waiting", Rose says taking Adrian's hand

"I hope your father lets me live after what I have to ask him", Adrian mutters

"What was that?" Rose asks

"Nothing. Come on lets meet yours and Eddie's family", Adrian says holding her hand and smiling

"Follow me then"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

><p>"Follow me then", Rose says leading them into the mansion<p>

It was warm and cosy inside the mansion Rose lead them into a room with a man with black hair was waiting and a woman with brown hair.

"Dad! Mum!" Rose says rushing to give them a hug

"Rose your home", Rose's step-mother says hugging Rose

"Baby girl. Come here kiz", the man says hugging Rose

"Eddie come and say hello to our parents", Rose says

"Hi Mum, Dad", Eddie says kissing his mum's cheek and accepting a hug from her

"Dad, Mum can you introduce yourselves to my friends? This is Christian Ozera a good friend", Rose says

"That is Mia my girlfriend", Eddie says bringing Mia over to meet his parents

"I am so glad Eddie has found you. You look like you make him so happy", the mother says

"Mum, Dad this is my boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov", Rose says, "And no Dad you can't kill him"

"Ivashkov huh? Do you know who I am?" the man asks

"Rose's Dad that is about it sir", Adrian says

"I am Ibrahim Mazur XX. My family is older than your Ivashkov", Ibrahim says

"Abe don't scare the nice boy. It looks like he makes our Rose happy. Hello Adrian I am Dilay Belikova-Mazur", Dilay says introducing herself

"Your related to Dimitri Belikov?" Christian asks

"He is my nephew. I am not proud of what he has done", Dilay says

"I told you", Rose says to Adrian

"Why don't you all go and unpack? The rest of the family will be here for dinner. At least Abe's and mine will be", Dilay says

"The others will be here in a couple of days", Abe says

"You have siblings sir?" Mia asks

"Yes two sisters and a brother. Now Dilay is right go and settle in. One of the servants will show you your rooms", Abe says

A servant human named Martha showed the guests there rooms. Adrian liked his room. After he had unpacked he went to find Rose. A door said Rosemarie's room. Adrian knocks.

"Come in Adrian", Rose says

Rose's room was big. She had a king canopy bed.

"It looks like the Mazur's have expensive taste", Adrian says

"We do. Is that a problem?" Rose asks

"Not at all. It is just an adjustment is all. Has this always been your room?" Adrian asks

"Yeah since I found out about my Dad. Hey want to go to the heated swimming pool?" Rose asks

"That sounds great", Adrian says

"I will get Christian, Eddie and Mia. Go get changed I will meet you on the ground floor", Rose says

20 minutes later they were all in the heated swimming pool mucking around. The hot water did wonders on their muscles from the plane ride.

Abe and Dilay watched.

"Look they are so in love. Give him a chance", Dilay says

"Ok. But that boy better not be anything like Tatiana. And not break my daughters heart", Abe says

"It looks like he is the one that mended it when Rose's bond-mate broke it and my nephew crushed her. Don't worry I am watching out for why like you are. Dimitri will get a piece of my mind next time I see him. I maybe only Rose's step-mother but I care for her like me own daughter", Dilay says

"I know my love. Sorry I am just over protective", Abe says kissing Dilay

"It is alright. Should we let them play for another hour before we tell them to get cleaned up?" Dilay asks

"Yeh let them. They need to fun right now. I will deal with kids that come. At least they are not bringing their families today. But I can't say the same about tomorrow", Abe says leaving to go see if any of his children had arrived yet

An hour later Dilay told they to get ready for dinner and for Christian, Mia and Adrian to meet some of the family. Rose laughed as she saw Adrian in his room looking all nervous.

"Don't worry they will love you. Don't mind the threats", Rose says

"Ok. Are your family here?" Adrian asks

"Yes I heard them all arrive ages ago. Come on", Rose says grabbing his hand and leading him with Christian to the living room

Mia and Eddie were already there and Mia looked a little overwhelmed well it was understandable because there was a lot of people here.

"Rose"

Her brothers and sisters hug her and welcome her home.

"Who are your friends?" one asks

"This is Christian Ozera, and my boyfriend Adrian Ivashkov. Why don't you all introduce yourselves now?" Rose asks

"I am Ibrahim Adam Mazur XXI I am 26", Ibrahim says, "If you hurt my sister I will course you pain"

"I promise to all of you I won't hurt her", Adrian says

"I am Esra Sarai Mazur I am 25", Esra says

"I am Sabri Jason Mazur I am 24", Sabri says

"I am his twin Sabriye Dew Mazur", Sabriye says, "It is our place to threaten you too if you hurt our sister…"

"Your dead Moroi meat", Sabri finishes

Rose had to hide a chuckle Adrian was in for a bit of a betting. Mia was fine because she was a woman. Rose knew her brothers where all like this about any guys involved with their sisters.

"I am Derek George Mazur I am 23", Derek says

"I am Zackary Luken Mazur I am 22", Zackary says

"I am Deniz Nazli Mazur I am 21 and this is my twin Derya Nergis Mazur", two women says

"Pleasure to meet you both", Adrian says

"I am Alyssa Sally Mazur I am 20", Alyssa says

"I am Barak Asim Mazur I am 19", Barak says

"I am Elijah Riley Mazur I am also 19", Elijah says

"I am Iskandar Charlus Mazur and I am also 19. We are triplets by the way so if you hurt our sister it will be three times the pain at once got that?" Iskandar asks  
>"I got it", Adrian says<p>

"I am Astraea Holly Mazur I am 17", Astraea says

"I am Mirza Darryl Mazur I am 16", Mirza says

"I am this idiots twin Eileithyia Clara Mazur. Welcome to our home", Eileithyia says

"At least you are being nice", Rose mutters glaring at her brothers

"I am Amaryllis Ella Mazur I am Rose and Eddie's Quad", Amaryllis says

"I am Lillian Maya Mazur the youngest Quad", Lillian says

"Now everyone is introduced and threats have been given lets have dinner", Dilay says to her children

"Yes Mum", they say

"You boys are so dead", Rose murmurs to her brothers who just laugh

Rose planned to spar with them after dinner. Lets see who was laughing then!...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)<strong>


End file.
